


Amicus animæ dimidium

by Waxa



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst but it's minimal, Clexaweek2019, Day 7, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Free day, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: A short Soulmate AU where you’re born with the initial of your soulmate tattooed on your wrist.





	Amicus animæ dimidium

**Author's Note:**

> Clexaweek 2019: Free day
> 
> Thank you Erica for being the best beta and for listening to my rambles (This fic was last minute so blame me for the errors)

Lexa used to believe in soulmates. She had a soulmate so she most certainly knows for a fact that they’re real.

She has heard some stories about people who find their soulmates when they’re old, way older. Or people who were just lucky enough to have found their soulmates at a young age, like very young.

Lexa fell somewhat with the lucky ones. She met her soulmate at the young age of 10. Young, vibrant and alive Costia Green.

Her initials were embedded on her skin, on her wrist to be precise. CG.

She fell head over heels thinking she found her soulmate and she felt like she did.

She wasn’t the only one who fell hard. Costia did too and over and over assured her that she was her soulmate too. She never realized that when she said it, she said it with such conviction that it was borderline frantic and afraid. And that she never showed her the tattoo of her own initials.

It wasn’t until their car crash that Lexa found out why she was afraid.

On the way to the hospital, she held Costia’s hand, cried in her shoulder, kissed her bare wrist.

Under her dying breath Costia whispered “find her” and that was all.

Costia didn’t have a soulmate.

But Costia was hers.

From then on she went on thinking that the universe was twisted and she had her chance.

She thought that soulmates where a joke and she resigned herself to survive. She had a soulmate. You don’t get to have two or three that’s not how it works, or so she thought.

And well she was correct.

But sometime later she wished she hadn’t.

She met Clarke during one stormy day at the age of 35. The blonde looked defeated, lost and lonely and she couldn’t help it, she had to help her. She shared her umbrella for almost an hour and that was it.

It was perfect and simple and they became fast friends, or well fast something. From friends to friends with benefits. The benefits of being with someone even though they weren’t the one. That’s what Lexa thought she was for Clarke and Clarke...well that was going to no longer be a mystery.

“Do you ever think about your soulmate?” Lexa has, every single day of her life but still the question catches her by surprise and she looks at Clarke questioningly. They haven’t touched that subject at all. Not in all the time they have known each other. Fair, it has only been three months but it feels like more than that. She can’t help but to say the truth. “All the time.”

Before all she could think of is how she lost her soulmate but lately that has changed and she thinks of Costia’s last words and the real meaning of them.

As she lays next to Clarke, a bunch of pillows dividing them, ice cream in both of their laps and the frozen screen with the Netflix logo on it, she’s come to think that maybe Costia was right, maybe she wasn’t her soulmate, maybe she’s somewhere out there and-

She wishes it was Clarke.

But no, she’s pretty sure it was Costia. Scientific research has pointed out innumerable times that one person has one and just one only soulmate. But they got Costia’s wrong because she didn’t have one. Her thoughts are so conflicted that she misses Clarke’s relieved smile. “I think about my soulmate all the time.”

“Your soulmate?” Lexa is surprised again. They haven’t talked about this. She hasn’t even entertained the idea that while she thinks about her lost soulmate that Clarke has one too. Clarke has a soulmate and it’s not her, and it pulls the strings in her heart to even think about it.

Clarke smiles nervously and Lexa’s not sure why. She has a feeling that maybe she’s going to tell her that she found them and that whatever they had it was over.

She wasn’t ready.

“Can I show you.” Clarke asks, and Lexa doesn’t have to ask what it is to know that she means her soulmate’s name.

Lexa nods.

Lexa watches as Clarke’s fingers move to unfasten her father’s watch. She wonders what initials are underneath.

Nothing prepares her when she sees it.

L.W

As in Lexa Woods.

Lexa feels like she can’t breathe. Clarke thinks they’re soulmates. It breaks Lexa seeing the hope shine through blue eyes.

Before Lexa can speak, Clarke does. It’s more like a long and planned speech, one that she must have practiced time and time again in front of the mirror. A speech that has been a long time coming as Clarke explains that she would never get to find her soulmate, that she almost loosed hope until her. “-so it’s you. I’m in love with my best friend and I hope you do too.”

“Clarke.” Lexa chokes out, she rises up from her position but remains on the bed, this time seated in front of Clarke. She takes her hand and she sees the moment that Clarke realizes what Lexa is about to say.

“Oh.”

Clarke tries to pull away but Lexa doesn’t let her. “Clarke.” Lexa says again but she stops because she doesn’t know what else to say. She wants to say yes, that she loves her too, but that seems cruel in the face of the fact that they’re not soulmates, that they can never be together because she had her soulmate.

“I get it.” Clarke replies dejected. “We’re not, there yet.”

“I wish it was you.” Lexa says, her voice nothing but a whisper and that halts whatever Clarke is going to say, surprise written clear across her face. “I love you.”

Lexa heads the intake of breath and tears prick her eyes.

“Then why?”

“Her name was Costia. I have her initials on my wrist. It was her, it felt like it was her.” Clarke doesn’t say anything and it urges her to continue. “She passed away.”

“Can I see It?” Clarke’s demand surprises her, because the way she asks her it’s gentle and understanding and it’s not something she would have expected from the girl she just broke. Her eyes flash down to the watch on her wrist and the hand that was already on top of it.

While she fumbles with the clasp Clarke speaks again. “It’s not knowledgeable because it makes it more real when you find it, but I’ve been around many couples and many scientists to know how it works. Haven’t you stopped to think about how many people could fit into the initials you have? Well, there’s a reasonable explanation for that and one that we will find out now.” Lexa frowns, but she finally unclasps her watch and let’s it fall in the bed. It makes her feel naked without it.

The gasp from Clarke draws Lexa’s eyes back to her face. “Lexa,” Clarke trails off as she moves her hand to grip Lexa’s wrist, her thumb rubbing gently over the skin where two letters at the begging where C.G and slowly turn into Clarke Griffin.

Lexa doesn’t look down to know the two letters she has most of her life have haunted her.

“I know it was Costia Green.”

The smile that takes over Clarke’s shocked expression is wholly unexpected and Lexa doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Look down.”

Lexa is afraid, afraid that she will see the same C.G embedded but she’s more afraid that maybe it isn’t anymore because she felt something tingle when Clarke touched her.

So she doesn’t and Clarke rolls her eyes at her and her stubbornness. Clarke tucks her hair behind her ear and something catches Lexa’s eyes and that’s Clarke’s tattoo. A tattoo that has a full name on it and not just any name but her name.

Lexa Woods.

She looks down to her own tattoo and its clear and almost in bold types the usual C. G is now Clarke Griffin. Lexa reaches her own hand out to trace the letters on Clarke’s wrist, her heart fluttering at the sight of it.

For the first time since this conversation began, a smile spreads across Lexa’s face, fresh tears falling from her face and her heart starts to race for a different reason.

“We are soulmates.” The last word is whispered, hope fills in Lexa’s voice.

Lexa feels Clarke’s grip tighten around her wrist. “We are.”

Clarke closes the small space between them until their foreheads are pressed together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa mumbles against Clarke’s lips as she feels Clarke’s hand settle on her cheek once more and she leans into the contact.

“I’m sorry to burst our bubble but can I ask you something?”

Lexa nods but she holds up her breath in case it’s another curveball. “Did you not know my last name?”

Lexa bursts out laughing and kisses her ridiculous soulmate, hoping she won’t tease her for it. She knows she will until the end of times, but that’s okay because they were soulmates.

That’s right, soulmates.

Lexa now does believe in soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, commented and bookmarked my short stories throughout this week. Clexa means so much to me and always will.


End file.
